You Belong to Me Akito Sohma story
by Gold Violet Eyes
Summary: The mysterious family curse can finally be broken. But at what cost? A young girl not of the Sohma family but another one just like them has to marry Akito to end it. Will she do it or will she not? Akito/OC
1. Chapter 1

You Belong to Me (Akito Sohma story)

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Sukina Star. I'm sorry if any of the characters within Fruits Basket are a little OOC. I've only read the manga and haven't seen any of the anime episodes. So, please enjoy and tell me what you think of it.  
_  
_Main couple: Akito Sohma/Sukina Star  
Other couple choices: Yuki/Tohru, Kyo/Tohru, or bring back Kana for Hatori._

Email or message me with your decision! Thank You.

_**P.S.**__ Just to let you all know; I go by the anime, NOT the manga. So, Akito will be a guy, NOT a girl! This won't be Yuri main couple! (A.N. - And no I __**DON'T**__ have anything against __**Yuri**__, __**yaoi**__, or __**bisexuals**__. I just prefer Akito to be a guy in this. I like how he's drawn in the anime anyway. Regardless of what my best friend says!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_You Belong to Me  
__  
__**Prologue: Char. Info  
**__  
Sukina Star is a young 17 year old girl whose family has despised her since the day she was born because of a prophecy that has been passed down within her family's clan for generations. When Sukina was a little girl, she and the only member of her family to accept her for who she was, her uncle Yosho, were on a vacation in Japan nearby the Sohma's family house. One day, while she was picking some flowers for her uncle, Sukina was visited upon by a young boy no more than two years older than she by curiosity._

After meeting this young boy and learning that his name was Akito Sohma, she and Akito found that they had quite a few things in common and began to slowly become friends. But that, I'm afraid was short lived, as Sukina and her uncle were forced to leave earlier than expected by Akito's mother, who began to grow jealous and angry of her son's happiness. Both were greatly saddened by this event and soon years began to pass by as both Sukina and Akito grew up. Without hearing of one another for years, they both were quickly lead to believe that each other were dead because of each of their families' curses.

Now that some years have passed, Sukina is about to get a great surprise from a meeting with an OLD friend through our glorious main character of the hit manga and television series Fruits Basket, Tohru Honda. And perhaps, maybe it isn't Tohru that can save the family from their curse, but Sukina instead. For deep within Sukina, without her basic knowledge, lies the cure to the Sohma family curse. For with her unconditional love for Akito, perhaps she can change him for the better and give him a chance to live the life he never could.

Author's Note: So, please email or message me which Sohma guy you want the most to be with Tohru and if I should bring back Kana for Hatori. Don't forget to review as well!

Also, to add to that part above with her "curse", here's some information some of you might want. Just to be nice and let ya know:

Sukina's curse will be the "unknown" Sohma family cure, until Akito finds out the truth on how it will save him and his family. By physical intimacy with Akito Sohma, he will immediately take notice of his body's true strength returning and that he no longer will feel as frail and sick as he did before meeting Sukina. But, when she leaves for a period of time, Akito goes back to his sick and frail way of life, because he's without Sukina there to hold or caress him as a lover would. So, there in lies the problem and solution. Akito quickly figures out that the ONLY way for him to remain healthy and become as normal as he WOULD HAVE BEEN if not for that _**stupid curse**__; is for him to marry Sukina._

So, do you think she'll agree to marry Akito? What do you think should happen, if she agrees to marry Akito, on their first day as husband and wife? Perhaps I should get Shigure or Tohru to tell Sukina about Akito's whole life since he was born up until now as well as the family's past with their loves, so that she'll at least understand _**WHY **__some of them are eager for her to agree to marry their head of the family.  
_

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own anyone in this story except for Sukina and her uncle Yosho.


	3. Chapter 3

_You Belong to Me_

HERE'S CHAPTER ONE! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ^_^

**Chapter 1-The Inevitable Meeting**

As a young seventeen year old girl named Sukina Star slowly stepped out of the airport tunnel leading to the plane that just moments ago landed in Japan all the way from England, she could hardly stop the smile that was threatening to show itself upon her face as she glanced around the familiar airport she had been taken to years ago when both she and her uncle Yosho were forced to leave for reasons she didn't understand at the time, but do now.

Speaking of her uncle Yosho, Sukina turned around and yelled down the turminal, "Hey uncle! Come on, hurry up!"

Yosho Star, could hardly believe that after so many years, he was finally going to be stepping on the land of his home. His true home. After practically dumping his luggage down on a nearby seat, he then let out a big huff of breath and smiled. Looking down in the direction of where his neice was standing, he then quickly wiped the gathering sweat from his forehead, picked up his luggage, and began walking over towards her direction.

Upon reaching a good distance for perfect conversation, he then asked with a slight smile, "Well Sukina, are you ready to go see our new house?"

Sukina just nodded her head, grabbed her luggage at the same time her uncle grabbed his own, and began to walk out of the airport to hail down an awaiting taxi to take them to their new house, since their original house had been put on sale and sold to a nice family some time ago while they were living in England.

The taxi ride to their new house seemed to take forever, as everything else always does. But luckily, it was only an hour away from the airport. As the taxi came to a slow stop infront of the lawn belongin to their new house, Sukina couldn't help but sigh sadly upon seeing the two story white cream colored house. After retrieving their bags from the trunk of the taxi cab, Yosho then casually paid the fair for their ride, and walked up to the front door with their new house key ready to unlock it to see what the inside of their new home looked like.

There wasn't a whole lot to the house except for tons of space until their furniture and other belongings arrived in the moving truck that was to pick them up from their consecutive stores to help organize and furnish their new home.

As they looked around the house, Sukina and Yosho decided that while this was a great house to live in, they both seemed to mentally agree that their old house was a bit better and felt far more homey than this one. But, it was like the philosophers always said: Beggers can't be choosers.

So, they just decided to give the place a chance and see if it couldn't help change their minds about its' outward and inward appearance.

The hours it took to help get all their furniture and personal belongings in their rightful place, especially after choosing their own rooms, to which after a LONG argument, Yosho decided that Sukina could have the Master Bedroom seeing as she was the only female of the household and deserved to have her own bathroom, as far as teenagers went inside his minds eye, seemed to go by rather quickly and before either of them knew it, it was late in the evening around 11pm and feeling quite tired, they both decided it was best to get some sleep.

For tomorrow, they were going to browse around town for a few hours to see what changes had been made since their departure. And while Sukina lay awake in her bed, she couldn't help but think back on the people she knew and the one and only true friend she left behind.

Morning came quite quickly to Sukina as she rose from her bed and glanced at her alarm clock that read 6:50 am and after some grueling minutes of trying to properly wake up, she then leisurely made her way towards her adajacent bathroom to get ready for her tour of the town with her uncle.

It was around a few hours later that both Yosh and Sukina were properly ready and after a delicious breakfast had cleaned up and locked the front door behind them to see what wonders had happened to their once orginial and beloved city.

During one of their walks towards a part of the city, Sukina suddenly stopped to see that her uncle was looking at a rather strange and unique clothing store with an od expression on his face. Asking him what was the matter, he merely replied that they're was something familiar yet odd about the store that he thought he knew what it was about from somewhere. With a shrug of his shouldes, Yosho abruptly decided to go inside and see what it was about the place that seemed so familiar to him, mindfully keeping an eye on his neice meanwhile as she followed him inside.

Upon entering the store, they were immediately surrounded by a multiple collection of strange garments and outfits and fashion accessories. Some almost seemed childish, others seemed nearly too adult. And a select few seemed to be in-between.

After looking around for a minute or two, they were immediately drawn towards the right as a door opened and a lovely young girl in the most unusual outfit came out and greeted them with a smile saying "Hi! Welcome! Welcome! Do come in and look around to your hearts content. See anything you like, don't hesistate to try it on. If you need any help, just call for me. By the way my names Mine Kuramae and if you have questions or comments don't hesitate to take them to my employer. He just loves the enthusiastic and greatful things people say about his clothes."

Yosho Star then immediately asked her "Excuse me Miss. Kuramae, who is your employer excatly?"

Mine just looked at Yosho for a moment, then laughed and said "Why Ayame Sohma of course! I thought everybody knew about him but I guess I missed a few."

Yosho abruptly asked Mine if he was here at the store and she shook her head no saying that he was visiting family up at his cousin Shigure's house. After thanking the polite girl and not buying anything from the store but promissing to do so next time, both Yosho and Sukina walked out of the store and made their way towards Shigure's house.

Not entirely sure of what was going on, Sukina asked her uncle that very question. He merely answered it by saying that he'd explain everything to her once they reached Shigure's house. Again, not fully understanding what he meant by that, she simply shrugged to herself and followed her uncle silently anyway.

The walk to this guy Shigure's seemed to take quite awhile, for slong the way, they passed by a local high school and Yosho mentioned to her that she was to start her schooling there this up and coming Monday. He continued by saying that he had gotten her registered there online and received her uniform and school things in the mail before they left England.

Feeling a little bit pissed that her uncle didn't mention this to her while on the plane or during the taxi ride made Sukina glare at her uncle and childishly stick out her tongue at him from behind his back, since she couldn't the right words to describe what she truly wanted to say to him at that moment.

As they continued walking, Sukina began to take in all the sights of the city that she could get and was abruptly startled to see their old house looming over her vision on the right with a family of four playing in the front yard. A feeling of sadness, anger, jealousy, and envy struck through her as they passed their old house and continued on, but knowing she shouldn't hate that family for now living within their old home, she just took a deep breath and slowly let her anger, jealousy, sadness and envy melt away.

As she slowly came back to her senses, Sukina noticed that the road had now changed to that of a forest ground and that there were trees surrounding them. Looking up at her uncle, Sukina noticed that he seemed to know exactly where he was going as she had never before been to this house and seeing as nobody had owned it years ago when they left, so she didn't have any knowledge of it's exisistance. However, it looked to her like her uncle knew about it quite well.

The walk their seemed to take almost forever and just as she was about complain to her uncle that they should take a break to rest, the house suddenly appeared before them in plain view. Now suddenly feeling more energized that she could take a break when they got their, she quickly walked a little faster to keep up with her uncles fast pace as they neared the front enterance to the house.

Knocking on the door and waiting patiently after they got there, Sukina took the time to glance around at the large two to three story house standing before her. It looked almost like an old fashioned traditional Japanese house with sliding doors and windows and the outward appreance of it seemed nearly outdated.

As Sukina continued to take in the outside appearance of this Shigure guys house, she failed to notice the front door opening. However, she was instantly brought out of her curiousity of the house by hearing a man infront of her asking her uncle, "Well, well, if it isn't Yosho Star. Long time no see. What brings you all the way back here?"

Yosho glanced up at the man and asked rather hastely "I'll explain everything as soon as my neice and I come inside Shigure."

The man her uncle called Shigure appeared to be a young man in his mid-late 20's, with neck length balck hair, gray eyes, and a kind smile. He was wearing a long male's forest green kimono with sandals and had one hand tucked inside the waist band of his kimono while the other hand rested lightly on his hipon the opposite side.

To Sukina, he looked pretty handsome wearing that males kimono, but to all women, he'd look handsome in anything and nothing at all.

Shigure quickly glanced at Yosho's companion and was suddenly shocked to see that it was the very girl that their head of the family, Akito Sohma, had become close friends with but then suddenly moved without so much as a word as to why. But upon seeing the expression on Yosho's face, Shigure immediately knew right there and then that it was finally time to tell her the truth of their family and the role that she would play in it. With a heavy sigh, Shigure then stepped aside for his guests to enter the house and softly closed the sliding door behind them once they did.

After that, Shigure then lead them over towards the living room where there were seven other people were talking, reading, or just taking in the scenery. With a particularly loud cough, Shigure instantly got the attention of the people within his living room.

Before any of them could say a word however, Shigure abruptly stated "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is a long-time good friend of mine whom I'm sure you'll remember Hatori and Ayame, Yosho Star" who upon hearing his name stepped out from behind Shigure to properly greet the other visitors.

Then continued by introducing Yosho's neice Sukina, whom of which was a bit unsure as to how she should greet them all not liking big crowds.

After a shaky smile and a soft hello, Sukina then situated herself at the living room table in between her uncle and Shigure whom introduced everyone to them starting from Sukina's left side.

A boy with short grey hair and purple eyes who appeared to be about 16 years old was Yuki Sohma. A boy with short orange hair and redish-brown eyes who was also 16 years old was called Kyo. A man with short black hair and green eyes whom looked to be Shigure's age was named Hatori and he was apparently the Sohma family doctor. Then next to him was a young 16 year old girl with mid-back length light brown hair and blue eyes, her name was Tohru Honda and she's been living with the Sohma's on account of her being practically an orphan. After her, was a young boy with short blonde hair and brown eyes named Momiji and he appeared to look much younger than his actual 15 years old. Next to him, was a young 18 year old girl with shoulder length dark brown hair and gray eyes was named Kagura. And she seemed to have quite a fascination with Kyo. Finally, in-between Kagura and her uncle, was a man with long silver hair and golden eyes who looked to be wearing an outfit that she had seen somewhere in that clothing store earlier. He was introduced as Ayame Sohma, who was apparently Yuki's older brother.

A surprised gasp abruptly shot out of her mouth and Sukina immediately shouted "You're Ayame? THE Ayame Sohma who owns that sweet clothing store in the city?"

After he nodded, confirming her questions, Sukina instantly screamed, smiled and then stood up and walked over towards Ayame and demanded that the others moved down so that she could talk to him.

Sukina seemed to suddenly have endless questions about the clothes he designs, accessories, and what should with what. But as they were talking, Yosho immediately interrupted his neice before she could ask Ayame another outrageous question, by saying rather intimidatedly and staring at Ayame, Shigure and Hatori quite harshly.

"Excuse me Sukina, but we aren't here for you to talk to Ayame non-stop. We are here on account of important family business. Now, please try and understand what I'm about to explain to you is of the most importance not only to the Sohma family, but ours as well."

Upon hearing that this was a very serious matter to Yosho, Sukina quickly gave him her full attention and waited to hear what it was that he had to explain that was so important.

Taking a huge breath and letting it out, Yosho glanced around at the tables occupants for a moment before beginning his long explanation.

"It all began the days you and the head of their family were born. As you remember, Akito was a rather frail child as were yourself Sukina. With Akito being the head of the family, he was born with a curse. Like the memebers of the Sohma family sitting here before you. You see, their curse, is that they will transform into an animal of the Chinese zodiac whenever they are hugged or are quite physically touched by a member of the opposite sex. However, this doesn't occur when a member of the opposite sex has a zodiac animal as well."

Upon seeing her confused expression, he continued by saying "Let me show you. Miss Honda, would you please hug Momiji for us." She did as he asked and with a poof! he abruptly disappeared and within his place was a cute white rabbit. A gasp quickly left Sukina and she looked up at her uncle and exclaimed "You mean to tell me that I have an animal of the zodiac like them?"

A few seconds later Momiji appeared in his regular human form naked as his clothes were in a pile next to him and quickly began to put them back on.

Yosho shook his head negatively and said that he was getting to the point of this explanation. After releasing a soft sigh and looking over at his neice for second seeing that she was still giving him her full attention, he continued rather hesitantly with a heavy heart.

"No Sukina. You don't have a zodiac animal like they do. What you have, is quite literally the same thing that the head of their family Akito has. You see Sukina, Akito has what is known as the God of their Family Curse within him."

Still seeing that she was confused, Hatori decided to take over and say "It means that one day Akito will die and then we will be free from our curse to continue living the rest of our lives peacefully."

Sukina could hardly describe the feelings what was coursing through her as Hatori explained in better detail what his curse meant. And in escence, her curse as well. She, like Akito, was going to die one day so that their family could continue living without their curse. She was going to die. Die so that the rest of her family could live. Tears upon tears made their way down her face. Shaking and crying silently, Sukina immediately felt as if the room was closing in all around her. Not wanting to feel it's confinement any longer, she abruptly stood up and ran out the front door turning towards the side and continued running away from her uncle and the people she just met that were yelling her name and calling out for her to come back.

A rolling of thunder and the sky's darkening began to show that their was going to be a storm within a matter of minutes over their heads.

Not knowing where she was going or paying much attention to her surroundings, Sukina continued to run and run. She could hardly get over finally knowing the truth that her uncle and her family were all hiding from her. Cursing them all to hell, she began to finally understand why they were smiling and laughing and living their lives as happily as they could while she had gotten sick and at times almost died. They wanted her to die. They all wanted her to die so that they could continue on living their happy lives.

She never felt so betrayed. So hurt. So hopeless. As she continued to run, it suddenly began to rain heavily making the ground become soft and slippery. Her clothes began to mold to her body as water began seeping through them but she hardly took any notice of it. She could hardly notice anything anymore as the cold hard truth rang loudly inside her ears. She was going to die. And as it looked, she was going to die young. Very young. Possibly not even reaching her thirtieth birthday. Or worse, her twentieth birthday.

The root of a tree stood out within her path, but Sukina didn't see it. She did however, feel the cold hard ground come up to meet her as she tripped over that very root that layed there innocently behind. Crying even more but not knowing if it was her own tears or the rain, didn't make her feel any better. All she felt was hopeless. Weak. Betrayed. Scared.

A flash of light abruptly shown infront of her face and a deep males voice immediately shouted over the heavy rains patter against the ground, "Who the hell are you? This is private property. You're tresspassing."

She quickly shouted back to the man or boy infront of her trying to see behind the flashlight that shown in her eyes "My name is Sukina Star and I'm sorry for tresspassing. I just came from Shigure Sohma's house. I'm sorry for being here on your land. I didn't know anybody else lived around here I just thought I was still on Shigure's property."

The man slowly lowered the flashlight and walked over towards Sukina carrying the open umbrella with him. As soon as he standing next to her, she quickly looked up to see that it wasn't a man, but a boy. A teenage boy by looks of things at around 19 years old with a dark purple, more like plum, colored hair and beautiful dark teal eyes. He was wearing a dark navy blue tight form fitting shirt, long tight dark blue pants, and black dress like shoes.

After helping her up from the ground, the boy then stated with an air of authority and demand "My apologies. I didn't know. My name is Akito Sohma."

Sukina could hardly believe her ears and eyes. This boy. This **very** handsome boy, nearly a man, infront of her was her long lost childhood friend. The very boy whom she used to play with when they were kids before she was forced to move away.

Before she could say anything however, Sukina abruptly sneezed. As soon as it was over, Akito chuckled lightly and said "Come on Miss Star. We best get back to my house since it is much closer than Shigure's home. We'll have to get you out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold. Follow me."

A little confused upon being called Miss Star by her childhood friend but seeing his point of her wet clothes and the possible cold she may catch, abruptly followed Akito towards his home and wasn't all that surprised to see that the house, or rather the mansion, hadn't changed once they reached past the gate enterance to the house.

The trip inside and events leading Sukina to a bathroom to freshen up along with a spare change of clothes seemed to go by in an instant. Before too long, with the help of a maid, Sukina found herself comfortably situated inside a guest bedroom to stay the night whilst the storm blew over.

Before the maid whom was called Mika Turoni, or just Miss Mika, had told Sukina that the Master of the house Akito called Shigure and let him know where she was and that she was staying over the night to wait for the storm to blow over. With a soft thank you and a smile sent her way, Mika then softly closed the guest bedroom door and left the hall.

Sukina rolled over onto her side and with a soft smile began to fall asleep peacefully praying that she wouldn't have any nightmares about what was revealed to her earlier that day.

As the night slowly wore on and the moon hung bright in the night sky, a lone silhouette male figure slowly but silently krept his way down towards the guest bedroom where his fellow occupant slept. Opening her door slowly and closing it sotly behind him, he then carefully made his over towards her bed to stand loominously over her sleeping figure.

With a soft and barely audible dark chuckle, the male figure stared intensely down at Sukina as she slept peacefully and fully unaware that there was someone else in the room with her, and whispered with a deep tone of voice and chuckling every now and then at pauses that had she been awake, she would've shivered and recoiled in fear of whatever it was he stated factly to her.

"You've finally returned my sweet little Suki." chuckles evilly. "And now that you're here..." chuckles some more "I'm **NEVER** going to let you go." Licked his lips and continued, "You are mine and mine alone. No one else will **EVER **have you. No one else **DESERVES** to have you." Then slowly leaning down so that his mouth was next to her ear, he finished by saying with a tone that left NO argument. "You belong...to me."

After that he heard her whimper softly and gave Sukina a dark and possessive grin before turning around leaving her bedroom to return to his own. However, just as he was closing the door, Akito abruptly heard Sukina softly call out in her sleep, as if she was unsure of what she saw, like it was just a figment of her imagination, "Akito?" before she rolled on over to her stomach and resumed sleeping.

Meanwhile within Akito's bedroom, he chuckled quite darkly for a few moments before stating to himself knowing that soon, very soon, it would come true before laying down an falling asleep himself.

"Oh yes my sweet little Suki. You will soon be all mine. And my name will be the only name you will ever call out from those sweet beautiful lips of yours. Yes...you will be mine. And **very** soon."

_Author's Note- So, what do you think of Chapter 1? It is good? It is bad? be sure to reply back with comments! And be on the look out for Chapter 2! Coming up soon. Possibly by Wednesday. If I can really put my effort into it with my brain, hoping not for a writer's block, then by Tuesday. So, please tell me what you think of it. I hope it's good news. I don't appreciate FLAMES. Thank you. Until the next chapter, please enjoy! ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

You Belong to Me (Akito Sohma story)

_AN- Hey everyone! Sorry that it's taking me so long to finish this story. I'll be writing more of it VERY soon. However, I'm afraid that it's going to be on Haitus (on HOLD) until it's ALL DONE! _

_So, you'll just have to be patient with me. Again, I'm sorry, but it's going to be on hold for awhile so that I can finish it all up. I don't know how many chapters there are going to be, but I'm sure that there are going to be quite a bit of them. _

_Anyway, here's Chapter 2. Hope you like it as much as the previous chapter. ENJOY! ^_^_

**Chapter 2- The True Secret Unveiled**

As the morning sun began to rise into the sky and light up the day, Sukina couldn't help but feel depressed and angry at it's bright and shiny deposition. Here she was, lying in a guest bedroom in Akito Sohma's Family Manor, feeling depressed, angry, betrayed, and hopeless. But the sunlight shining brightly outside seemed to be the total opposite of her mood. How she wished it was a cloudy and rainy morning instead of a bright and sunny one. But her wishes never seemed to be granted too often when it came to the weather.

Glaring outside at the morning sun with a most heated expression of anger and promised death to the sun by the clouds, hoping for a rather harsh thunderstorm later that day, Sukina could hardly focus on the reason why she was so angry one moment ago and was now quite confused. Confused as too whether the dream she had last night was just simply that, a dream. Or if it was infact real.

She thought back towards the moment she had woken up sometime ago in the night and imagined that Akito had been inside her bedroom. But, as she looked around, there were no traces of any kind that stated that he had been inside her room last night. However, regardless of that fact, Sukina couldn't help but feel apprehensive about meeting Akito later that morning and wondering if she should bring that inquisitive up during their conversation or not.

A knock on the door suddenly rang soundly throughout the room and she turned towards the door to see it opening and the maid from yesterday, Mika Turoni, was standing there saying that breakfast would be served within the hour in the dining room and that she should take this chance to freshen up and change into new clothes before she began to close the door to start her regular housemaid duties.

"Hey wait! Miss Mika, I don't have any other clothes than the ones that I came here in last night." called Sukina abruptly getting Mika's attention before she could walk away.

Mika hmmed for a minute before saying that she might just have something in her size and told her to go to the bathroom to freshen up and that she'd bring it in once she found it, along with Sukina's freshly washed undergarments.

Sukina quickly stretched for a minute before standing up from the bed and walking over towards the hallway bathroom and turning on the hot water for her morning shower. As she was inside just finishing up her hair with the conditioner, Mika knocked on the door and announced that she was going to come in and place the clothes for her on top of the counter by the sink before leaving to go check on how their breakfast was coming along.

After her shower was finished and she had completely dried off, Sukina walked over towards the pile of clothes that awaited her and quickly put on her bra and panties. After that, however, Sukina then grasped the garment what Mika had given her to wear. It was a simple, yet very beautiful Chinese dress with matching shoes.

.

Once she had finished getting dressed and looked presentable, Sukina then left the bathroom to see Mika standing there at the end of the hall waiting patiently for her. Following behind Mika and taking in the interior of the large manor, Sukina could feel a smile begin to grace her lips upon seeing a few photographs of the Sohma family and it's previous family members that passed away years before they were ever born.

The time it took to reach the dining room seemed to pass by quite quickly and all too soon, Sukina found herself seated next to Akito at the head of the dinner table with an enormous variety of foods before them.

Silently choosing her own meal and Akito doing the same, Sukina couldn't help but feel a little intimidated from Akito's intense glaring like he was trying to figure out a mystery that he couldn't quite grasp so easily.

As the meal progressed, Sukina found the silence to be nearly unbearable. So, not wanting to linger on in it for the rest of the meal, Sukina turned towards Akito and asked him a question.

"Akito, did you know all along that I had the same curse flowing through me that you have?"

Akito immediately stopped eating his breakfast and glared at Sukina for interrupting his meal with small talk. Then, taking a breath to calm himself, he turned towards her and answered her question honestly.

"No I did not. Why do you ask?"

Sukina abruptly adverted her gaze down towards the table not confident enough to look him in the eyes as she answered his question.

"It's because yesterday I found out from my uncle Yosho that you and I share the same fate for we have the same curse flowing through us."

Upon seeing his confused yet intrigued expression Sukina continued her explanation now with a little more confidence but also caution for not knowing how Akito was going to react by the news she had learned yesterday from her uncle and his family.

"What I mean is that...well, within the Sohma family, you are known as being the God of your families curse. You bear more weight of the curse than any other person in your family does. It's apparently, according to my uncle, the same thing with me. He may not have flat out said it, but it does make a whole lot of sense as to why everyone else in my family back in England were so damn happy whenever I got really sick. I suppose it's the same thing over here with your family."

After saying her piece, Sukina noticed that Akito didn't say or do anything for awhile. He just sat there staring off into the distance with a blank expression on his face. However, that didn't seem to last long. Akito immediately tensed up and his face took on quite an angry expression. Sukina didn't know what it was that she had said that got him so angry. But as she was about to question him about it, she instantly got her answer quite loud and clear...and violent.

Akito immediately stood up from his seat knocking both his and her breakfast plates out of the way on to the floor. He quickly grasped her upper arm quite harshly and practically dragged her away from the dining room towards what looked like the master bedroom. **His** room. Sukina thought quite dreadfully. Very afraid and confused as to what he was going to do her all because she answered a simple question.

After Akito reached the closed sliding doors that belonged to his room, he violently opened one of them, threw Sukina inside abruptly making her trip and fall onto the ground, and slammed the sliding door closed. He then stalked angrily over towards Sukina eyes shining brightly with a promise of intense pain and suffering like she's never known before. Sukina's breath heightened exponentially, her soft beautiful violet eyes widened with fear and shone brightly with unshed tears. Her long bright red hair began to become matted to her forehead as sweat began to form out of her fear of what Akito could and would do to her in only a matter of seconds.

Akito now stood over her quivering form that was still lying on the ground from where she tripped. He slowly raised his right hand high in the air and briskly brought it down slapping her so hard across the face that she fell forward completely on the ground. Glaring at her with the most utter hatred and anger he's ever felt in his life, Akito then walked up close to her and kick her hard in the ribs making her fall flat onto her back with a loud groan of pain. Looking closely at the bruise that was beginning to form on the side of her face, Akito couldn't help but smile wickedly down at her as thoughts and images of what he could do to her flowed throughout his head.

"Tell me...did you honestly think that I'd let you walk right out here once you've discovered the truth of your family's curse? That you and I being together even inside the same room helps cancel out our curses purpose to end our lives as young as we are. Huh? Did you? Did you really think that I'd let you leave this house and continue on living your perfect little damn life after we've just met and that I can feel the effects of the curse beginning to leave my body so suddenly since the very moment we met last night in the woods? Huh? ANSWER ME?" shouted Akito as he began to become even more furious at Sukina for not answering his questions.

Sukina just gulped, licked her dry lips, and answered right back as best as she could hoping that her answer wouldn't anger him even more and give him any more reasons as to bring more harm upon her.

"I don't understand what you mean by that Akito. But if what you say is true, then why didn't my uncle or your family mention that as well to me yesterday before I had a chance to leave? I don't understand how our curses can cancel out each other by us simply being together in the same room."

Akito eruptly laughed. He laughed a little more at her confused expression and then leaned down close to her face and said,

"They never mentioned it because they knew that you were going to be seeing me again in the near future and that I'd be the one to tell you what it was that they were hiding from you. As for how our curses cancel out each other, I don't know much about that myself. But what I do know, is that whenever we are near one another, we feel stronger. Healthier. More energized than before. But what your uncle failed to mention...my sweet little Suki...is that the more we are in each other's presence, the more the curse will urge us to...come together in the end...as the saying goes."

He grinned at her with the utmost wickedness upon her confused expression and continued by finishing it in a way that she'd easily unerstand.

"It means my dear...that the more we see each other, the more the curse will demand for something greater than simply being together in the same room. Soon we will have start holding hands. Then hugging and other such rot. And only after that didn't appease the urgency of our curses, then there's only one thing left for us to do to extinguish it for good."

Sukina could hardly wait for Akito to tell her what it was, but with a heavy heart, she began to realize just what it was that they'd have to do. The only thing left that they's have to do to make sure that their curses didn't come back with a vengeance.

**They'd have to become husband and wife...FOREVER.**

Akito abruptly laughed in her face as he discovered by her expression that she finally figured it out. Not wanting to spoil the moment but having no choice, Akito gleefully laughed some more and told her while walking over toards his window and opening it letting light shine in on the once dak and cold bedroom.

"That's right...my dear little Suki...we'll have to get married. However, as it goes for us...there is no divorce. Our marriage will be...an everlasting one."

_AN- Well, I'm going to have to stop there. It's kinda late and I wanna get the chance to work on Chapter 3 early tomorrow with a fresh mind. So, please read and review. I'd love to hear about what you think of it. _


	5. Chapter 5

You Belong to Me (Akito Sohma story)-Chapter 3

_AN- HEY! Here's Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it. The flashbacks of both Sukina and Akito were a little hard to come up with, so please be nice and don't flame me. However, I think you might like them. It'll explain a bit about Akito and Sukina's childhood friendship and what happened to make him want her so much as his own. As well as explain why Sukina takes what pains Akito hands out to her without much defiance. Also, this story is mostly dedicated to my friend XxXxXVampireLuverXxXxX on Quizilla. She or He has been a wonderful dedicator of my Akito Sohma story and hasn't flamed. But if anyone has any suggestions on what I should do next for the other Sohma members then please email me! I'd love to hear what you'd like to suggest happens. Until later Fans!_

KEY:

"Talking"

Flashbacks

**Character's Thoughts**

**Chapter 3-**

_"That's right...my dear little Suki...we'll have to get married. However, as it goes for us...there is no divorce. Our marriage will be...an everlasting one."_

Those very words Akito just finished saying only moments ago continued to run over and over throughout her mind. Sukina couldn't hardly move from her spot lying on the floor on her back. The pain in her face and ribs hardly mattered to her anymore the moment Akito finished saying that sentence. Saying the very sentence that she feared he wouldn't say outloud. But did.

Her body was shaking. Her eyes leaked out the tears that she was afraid to shed infront of him a moment ago when he was filled with such rage that it nearly shook her very core with unyielding fear. Her breathes came in and out unevenly. The sound of soft footsteps could be heard throughout the entire room and seemed to be coming closer towards her direction. She immediately knew that Akito was coming towards her and that she should get up and leave before he could do any more damage to her, but she didn't. She just continued to lay there and wait to see whatever it was that he was going to do.

As Sukina laid patiently on her back for her deserved punishment, she couldn't but think back on their childhood and remember how sweet and innocent it seemed to her, but was somehow incomplete. Not as sweet nor innocent as others, but not entirely as dark and painful as it appeared to be either. It was just...the perfect middle.

(FLASHBACK)

**Author's Note!- I'm sorry everyone, but this story is going to be put on HAITUS for awhile. I'll come back and put in a few more chapters soon.**


End file.
